


Softly

by deltaako



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut, Virgin Kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltaako/pseuds/deltaako
Summary: Taako and Kravitz make love for the first time.





	Softly

Date night went well. Taako and Kravitz end up back in Taako's room on the moon base, their lips inseparable.

Honestly, Taako is afraid. He's afraid that he's not going to like it. That it's going to hurt. This is the first time he's had sex since Sazed.

He sits on Kravitz lap. They're sitting on the bed kissing each other softly.

"Let's get you out of these clothes, I want to feel your skin on mine," Taako mumbles

"As you wish, my love," Kravitz replies.

Kravitz strips from his coat and shirt. Taako gawks at his abs, running his hand over them softly.

Kravitz meets Taako's hands with his. They look into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You're gorgeous, Taako. You know that?" He tells Taako. Taako tucks a stray hair behind his long ear and blushes.

"You big sap." Kravitz is too nice for Taako. He tells Taako wonderful things and he always puts him first and Taako doesn't think he deserves any of that.

"I'm mean it. You really are."

Taako leans down to give him a kiss. Kravitz's lips are cold and soft. He's a good kisser too. Taako feels Kravitz's tongue brush against his lips. He opens his mouth and deepens the kiss. Kravitz cups Taako's face in his hands. The two lovers make out and Taako starts to rub himself up against Kravitz like a horny teenager.

They break the kiss and Taako strips from his clothes. Kravitz undresses completely as well. They gaze over each others bodies for the first time.

"Krav, you didn't tell me you were hung!" Taako shouts.

"Aaaagh really?" Kravitz blushes a deep red.

"Yes! What the hell! Has no one ever told you that?"

"Well, um no." Kravitz dodges around the question. The truth is nobody has ever seen him naked. This is going to be the first time he's ever had sex. He's honestly pretty nervous and he doesn't want Taako to find out. Taako would probably laugh. Kravitz's doesn't want that.

"Really? Anyway, what do you say we skip the foreplay and just get right into it."

"Sounds good to me love." Kravitz grins. Taako slips back into Kravitz lap.

"You have an outstanding body, by the way." Kravitz says as he licks his lips. 

Taako looks smug. "You know it, bones."

Taako takes some lube and covers his hand with it. He starts jacking Kravitz off a few time to spread it over his cock. Taako fingers himself a bit too, making sure Kravitz can see the show.

Taako positions Kravitz's cock with his opening. Honestly, he's hiding the fact that he's terrified. He wants this to be good. He wants to please Kravitz. But he also wants to feel good with Kravitz. He's afraid it's going to hurt or Kravitz is going to slide in and Taako's going to be sick to his stomach.

Taako sinks down onto Kravitz cock and it does hurt a bit at first. Kravitz has a big dick so Taako's not entirely surprised. But when he starts to ride him Taako doesn't notice the pain as much as he notices the pleasure.

His favorite part is when Kravitz groans and holds tightly onto Taako. Kravitz and Taako are both glad Taako's on top for different reasons. Kravitz doesn't know if he'd be able to take control at first and Taako wants to have complete control. He's been taken advantage of too many times before.

Kravitz feels amazing inside of Taako. The pleasure it greater than anything he felt with Sazed and Taako is glad. Taako moans as he fucks himself on top of Kravitz. Kravitz holds him to steady him. His skin feels amazing against Taako's.

He takes Kravitz in deeper and deeper and he moans loud, vulgar things. He prays that Magnus and Merle don't hear him outside. Taako's legs shake as he feels Kravitz's cock fill him up. Kravitz is practically screaming his name by now.

Taako comes and collapses, pushing Kravitz back down on the bed. Kravitz catches him. Taako continues to ride him, even after his orgasm so that Kravitz comes too. Overstimulated, Taako lays on top of Kravitz and catches his breath.

"Darling, I've never had an experience like that before. Thank you." Kravitz tells him.

"Are you thanking me because I had sex with you?"

"Well, yea I guess." Taako laughs.

"It's no problem stud."

Kravitz pulls out of Taako and wraps his arms around him.

"You're my everything, you know that."  
Kravitz mumbles.

Taako is so happy he might cry. His walls come down when he says, "Same here bubeleh, same here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
